


Exasperation

by Kino_wolfie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 1 Episode 3 Inside Track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_wolfie/pseuds/Kino_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the opening scene about Mike's Grandmother and going over the bi-laws. Harvey's a pain in the ass that doesn't care about anybody and Mike loves his grandmother more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my pathological need for angry confrontations. I'll get out of it one day. Maybe. I don't know. Bear with my anger. =D
> 
> I don't have a beta to look over my work, so excuse the suckiness of wordage that might exist.

Mike shook his head. "No, no, no, no. I have to go visit my grandmother. Uh-uh."

Harvey looked him dead in the eye. "Is she dying?"

Mike expression went from disbelief to deer in the headlights. Just the thought stuttered his mind. There was no way she was dying. The nursing home would call if there was anything wrong with her. He took a quick calming breath. "No." He said, definitively.

"Cancel on her." Harvey said, raising both eyebrows and cocking his head in a 'get to it' gesture. Mike gaped as Harvey walked away. He blew out a frustrated breath and followed after Harvey, walking quickly to catch up.

He strode in time with Harvey on their way to the door. No matter how good this man was or how much he owed him, he must the biggest pain in the ass in his life. He felt the light simmer of fury from Harvey's earlier comment spike a little. It shocked him a little. He didn't really get angry that easily, but this was his grandmother. Even if he could visit her another day and she would understand, his time with her was short as it was.

They passed the security check and walked out the doors. Harvey turned in the direction of the ride he took to the show. Mike watched him walk away for a moment, then caught up and placed himself in front of Harvey, forcing him to stop walking. Harvey stared at him as if trying to say 'why am I looking at you right now' without actually using spoken words.

"Why are you still-" Mike hissed, cutting Harvey off. He raised an eyebrow at the sound, the corner of his mouth turning up, amused.

Mike glared at him with distaste, assessing him. "Just because you don't give a _crap_ about anyone but yourself, my grandmother _raised_ me, even when she was so old that she could have put me in a foster home instead. But she took me in and gave me all she could. Also, this may be foreign to you, but I love her and I know she loves me and that I'm here doing what I can for both of us. So yeah, I'm going to go read the bi-laws to try to find a way to get rid of Stenslin, but not just because you said so."

Mike stalked around Harvey, still fuming a little. Both of Harvey's eyebrows were raised and his mouth open a little in surprise, but Mike really didn't want to find out if it turned to anger. Oh, he was in so much trouble, sometimes words vomited out of his mouth. Few days were like this, when his eidetic memory took over and it would spew such words as much as it would dispense facts. He was in for it now, but he might as well finish it.

"You might not give a damn about anyone else, but I didn't push people I care about out of my life so I could potentially hurt one of the last few people I care about." Mike let out a big sigh, expelling the rest of his anger and looked heavenward in a 'help me' gesture. Even if Harvey was one of them. There was no way in hell he was going to let him know that. Not like Harvey would care.

For once, Harvey let any rebuttals or insults die in his throat; let Mike have his moment. He watched Mike walk away with a scrutinizing eye. He could probably discipline him for this, but he'd let the kid stew in his thoughts for a bit. It was actually somewhat refreshing to see the young associate stand up to him instead of letting Harvey trample all over him most of the time. He let the sunburst of affection burn in his chest for a moment, a whimsical grin on his face before he pushed it back down. The kid had a way to go yet, but one step or in this case, hopefully a leap, wasn't bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this gen but I like my slash goggles. And hugs. Thanks if you read, kudos if you like, comment if you have criticism.


End file.
